world_of_horrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface/Roman Bridger
Biography 'Early Life' Roman was a rape child born from Maureen Prescott. Maureen abandon Roman because she didn't want to have a rape child. Years later he would track Maureen down to be with her but, she disowned him because she already had a family. 'Before Scream' Prior to the events Scream. Roman met Billy Loomis and mentored him to kill Maureen Prescott. 'During Scream 2' After the events of Scream Roman became enraged by the fact that Sidney, who he loathes for having the life he was never given, became a hero and became very famous. This is the start of Roman's plan to frame Sidney in Scream 3. 'Scream 3' A woman claiming to be from the Stab 3 production called the Woodsboro police department looking for information on Sidney. They refused to give her any and a month later there was a mysterious break-in. This would prove to be the work of Roman Bridger with his multi-voice changer. He didn't get Sidney's file because Dewey removed it to keep her safe. Ghostface next tried to get Sidney's whereabouts from Cotton Weary. Ghostface called Cotton and threatened to kill his girlfriend, Christine Hamilton, if he didn't talk. Cotton refused, so Ghostface attacked Christine. He used his multi-voice changer to impersonate Cotton to confuse her. When the real Cotton showed up to protect Christine, she beat him over the head with a golf club. With her back turned, Ghostface stabbed her to death. Cotton tried fighting Ghostface off, but the killer stabbed him to death as well. Ghostface left a mysterious photograph of a young Maureen Prescott at the murder site. Sidney dreamed that her dead mother came to her from outside. Maureen turned into Ghostface as Sidney approached the window. This startled her into waking up. Actress Sarah Darling was soon lured to the empty Stab 3 production offices for a rehearsal with Roman Bridger. Ghostface appeared and chased her through the offices until he finally knocked her through a glass window and stabbed her in the back. He left another photo of Maureen with Sarah's body. Ghostface called Sidney at her secret home using Maureen's voice at first. He switched to the sinister baritone and threatened her life. That night at an informal wrap party at Jennifer Jolie's house, Ghostface struck again. He called Jennifer's bodyguard, Steven Stone, as Dewey, and then stabbed him to death. When the others found Stone's body, Ghostface cut the lights. He faxed fake script pages, tricking Tom Prinze into using a lighter to read. It ignited the gas Ghostface filled in the house and blew Tom up. Ghostface attacked Gale outside, but Dewey shot him. The killer fled, but left behind a third picture of Maureen Prescott. This photo included the message: I killed her. Sidney came to Hollywood the next day to join Dewey and Gale since her location was compromised. Ghostface attacked her on the Stab 3 set and used a body bag to remind Sidney of Maureen. Sidney fought him off and the killer escaped. That night, Ghostface crashed Roman Bridger's birthday party at John Milton's mansion. He seemingly killed Roman, and stabbed Angelina Tyler to death. He fought the others, murdering Tyson Fox and then Jennifer Jolie before subduing Gale and Dewey. He called Sidney and told her he'd kill Dewey and Gale if she didn't come to Milton's mansion. Sidney arrived at the mansion, and the killer made her pass a metal detector over her body, then discard her gun. He confronted her with the bound John Milton and revealed he was Roman Bridger, still alive, and confessed he was her half-brother. Roman filled her in on the missing pieces of Maureen's life and murdered Milton. He and Sidney fought to the death, and Sidney prevailed with the help of Dewey and Gale and Mark Kincaid. Identities and Motives *'Roman Bridger': A director, Roman tracked down his birth mother (Maureen Prescott), who shunned him and told him that she already had a family. Roman, the offspring of a vicious rape, was not wanted. Roman mentored Billy Loomis to kill Maureen, and was enraged by the fame gushed upon his half-sister, Sidney Prescott. He planned on framing Sidney for a murder spree and walking away as the new hero. However, he came face to face with his sister and exposed himself to her. Saying that Maureen didn't want him and she had a whole new life, with another child. Category:Deceased